Emerald Green Eyes'
by TomBoy.For.Life
Summary: Oh my god, his eyes'.They were beautiful.Emerald Green Eyes'.What am I thinking? It is Adrian Ivashkov! The well known womanizer! It's my first story! RxR! Please be nice! So please read!
1. Adrian

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction. So could you please be nice. I hope you like. I am dedicated to when I do something. So because I started this I will finish and maybe do other stories if peole like them. I put a lot of thought into this story, and I have some ideas for the next chapter. Anyway I hope you like this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, the famous Richelle Mead does, but maybe I will put a few characters in.**

* * *

I looked around the room...There was nothing but hun

dered's of candles, a table in the middle of the room with a red table cloth on top and rose petals on every flat surface. I looked down at the dress I wore. It was a red, strapless dress, with a criss-cross pattern at the back. I had black pumps on and a black clutch.

* * *

-Flaskback-

I was just coming back from my last class of the day. Something seem wrong, all day at school Lissa was very excited about something but she was blocking mw through the bond, so I couldn't see what she was hiding. I just got to my door when I saw two boxes at the front of my door, addressed to me. One was big and the other looked like a shoe box. I took the envelope off from my door, grabbed the boxes and walked into my room, I couldn't be bothered to lock my door this moring, what could I say, I was in a rush.

I set the boxes down, sat on my bed and opened the note.

It read:

_My Dearest Rose,_

_Meet me in my room at 7:30 tonight. My room number is 111. If you come tonight I might be able to convince you that I am the one. Please give me this chance and you won't regret it. I know it is going to be hard on you, but remember if you need me I will always be here for you. I love you like I have never loved anyone. I have never felt like this before towards anyone. Give me a chance and you will see that I am worthy of your love._

_Alway and Forever, Adrian Ivashkov! XoX_

That is what he said. So I decided I would give him his shot. But I was still shocked over how much feeling he put into that note.

So I got ready and came to his room. I had to admit he has good taste and I looked HOT!

-End Of Flashback-

* * *

It has been half an hour since I have been standed in his room. I tried ringing him but he won't answer, it goes straight to message bank. I turned towards the door, only to see it open, with a smirking Adrian leaning against it, looking at me.

Oh my god, his eyes. They were beautiful. Emerald green eyes'. What am I thinking? It is Adrian Ivashkov, for godsakes'. The well known womanizer.

I looked down at what he was wearing, He had a black suit on with a red dress shirt, black tie and black shoes. He looked gorgeous of course, but I was definitely not admiting that to him and I was trying not to admit that to myself.

He caught me looking and his smile widened. "See something you like Lil Dhampir?" he asked in a soft, flirty voice, and it sounded so appealing.

What happened to the bad ass Rose Hathaway? Instead of answering his question, I growled, " Where have you been for the past half hour?"

He looked at me, and his eyes softened, and he replied softly, "I'm sorry Rose, it's just I saw you here and I sorta got just got caught in the moment." He looked down and blushed. He actually BLUSHED! I felt bad now, he was showing me the soft side of himself that he always hid from everyone else. I went over and wrapped my arms around him. He smelt so good, and it felt right with his arms around me. I broke apart from him and grabbed his hands. He looked down at our hands intertwined and smiled, he looked up at me when I was leaning forward to kiss him. I don't know what happened, I just got caught in the moment, I guess you could say, and all that was in focus were his lips. He leaned forward as well and wrapped his arms aound my waist and my own went around his neck bringing us even closer, the little bit of space that was between us was now non-existent.

As soon as our lips touched, there was a blot of electricity that went through me. I think he felt it, too. Soon the kiss deepened, but we pulled back to catch our breath. He looked awe struck. He had wide eyes and his mouth was open. That was better than any kiss I have ever had. Even better than Dimitri's...Thinking about Dimitri has brought back all the pain he caused me. He said that he wanted to go to that bitch, Tahsa, because it was better for HIS career, then he comes back WITH Tasha because she wanted to visit Christian, and expects everything to be cool between us, as if we have been good friends for ages. Yeah right. Damn it! I can't think about Dimitri now.

I looked at Adrian, again. He was smiling now. He walked through the door and pulled me along with him, then turned around, closed the door and faced me. "What are you thinking about Adrian?" I asked worriedly, seriously he was silent from after we kissed, and that was, at least, 5 minutes ago.

"Just how much I love you, and how lucky I have gotten that you decided to give me this chance." he said as if he was in a daze. " She actually kissed me!" He muttered to himself. He came back to reality, "Wow, that was even better than I had imagined..."

"Come on, lets eat dinner, I am starving." He chuckled queitly to himself," As always." He said under his breath.

He pulled out my chair for me, then when I was settled he sat down himself. "Well, what do we have for dinner?"

"Well, we can either have steak or chicken, up to you." He answered.

* * *

After dinner and desert, we were sitting on the couch, me on his lap, to be exact, and his arms around my waist. "Rose, do you want to go out with m-me, like y-you know d-date?" He asked as he stuttered, wow he must really be nervous.

I laughed, " Well let me think about it...See, you make me happy, laugh, and make me forgot about my worries. You love me. But the thing I'm not so sure about is if you would leave me if something happens or just use me as a play toy and thna leave me." I turned serious by the end. I looked at him and he was staring at me intently.

"Would you leave me, Adrian?" I asked queitly, not able to look him in the eye. He took my face into his strong, warm hands and brought his face down and rested his forhead aganst mine and closed his eye's. "Of course I love you and I can't believe you ever thought that I would leave you or use you as a play toy. I may say inappropraite things and imagine you naked on my bed, but I wouldn't use you as a playtoy." He said queitly wih a bit of anger in his voice, by the end his eyes were open and he was looking at me as if I was crazy. "You know the day we met at the Ski Lodge?" He asked with a little bit of humor in his voice.

"Of course I remember, That was the day a big pain in the ass decided to join my life." I joked, while smiling up at him. He laughed, "Yes, yes I did...Well, the day after that I went out and bought an engagement ring. I still have it in my bedroom. But, don't worry I won't propose just yet." He said jokingly while looking at me.

I looked down, not sure of what to say. I can't believe he got me an engagement ring the day after we met. "Wow, I can't believe you did that. You got me an engagement ring and you didn't know me, but knew that one day I would end up with you. But, Adrian I'm not sure if I'm ready to give you my heart. I am broken to much and I don't think I can be repaired." I said. I looked up at him now, and he looked confident, but in his eyes I could see the sadness I had brought. I leaned for and brushed my lips against his. He straightened up then, and all I could feel on my thigh was this hard thing, that was getting harder by the second. I broke apart and stood up then I crawled back onto his lap, till I was straddling him. I ran my hands up and down his chest.

He moaned into my mouth, I smiled and started to kiss his neck. He moaned again then said,"Lil Dhampir can you please stop? I can't do this, I want you so bad, but I can't have you. Please stop!" He was moaning while I nibbled on his ear. I loved that I brought him this pleasure.

"Why should I, Adrian?" I asked softly, braking away from him and stopped my hand. I looked at him and then looked into his eyes, there was love and lust there. Even though he knew I couldn't love him, he still loved me. I was justing playing him now, I know, I am _such_ a tease. "Becasue I want you _so_ bad, but I can't have you." He said in a sort of tired voice. I laughed and brushed my hand over his crotch. He moaned, again. I started to rub him, and he started to kiss me neck and moaned into my neck. Then I got this urge for him to touch me, I wanted him to touch me and I wanted to feel him, his skin on my, his lips on mine, his hands roaming my body. I moaned this time. I stopped what I was doing and said, "Adrian, I want you so bad, can you just already do me, please."

"No way...No, I can't, Rose. I want you, yeah. But I can't take your virginity. That's to much." He said with nothing but seriousness in his voice.

"But, Adrian, I thought you wanted me." I said, I was so confused. First he did then he didn't. I looked into his eyes, the ones I could get lost when I look into them, the ones I could see myself waking up to every moring. "I do, Rose, I do, but I can't take your virginity, not until your ready." He looked up with seriousness in his eyes. He kissed my fore head softly, then shifted me until I was sitting in his lap again, with his arms around me. "Rose, you mean more to me than anyone else. I can't just take it. It would be your first time, and for girls, it is a big thing. I know that. But you just lost your first love and I want to help you get over it. I don't want to make you feel forced into anything because I want to." I sighed, I knew he was right, but I din't want to admit it.

Suddenly I felt really tired and my eyes started to droop, he noticed, so he shifted us until my back was against his chest and we were laying down on the couch with our backs up. I felt so comfortable and warm.

With that, he leaned around, and I moved my head so he could kiss me softly on the lips. It was sweet and soft. I broke away and layed my head against his shoulder, than soon after I feel asleep, with his arms around me. It felt right. I felt safe with him.

I think I might be falling for Adrian Ivashkov and it has only been one night together. I really have a confusing life.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it, if so review and let me know. If you have any ideas please tell me because I will add them into my story. I will try and UD as soon as possible but my grandmother is in hospital, so life is hectect but I am dedicated to doing this, so I will. Anyway please Review and tell me if I should continue or not. **

**.xox**

**Peace...**


	2. Beach House

Oh, god. What did Lissa want now? Seriously, I am half way through a hot make-out session and she is screaming in my head. What the fuck is her problem? It has been a week since I told her that I was dating Adrian, and it has been two weeks since we started to only started to date publically a week ago. Ever since then, she has been really excited about something and she won't tell me, I tried to check through the bond, but she decided to block me and only talks to me through the Bond or forgets to put a wall up while she is having sex and I am asleep. I have know idea why, though. Yeah, graduation is in about a month. There is also going to be a Prom in about 3 weeks time and then nothing else really. Oh and except the fact that I am nearly in love with Adrian.

Rose, I know that you can hear me. So why don't you just come over, because in the end your going to be coming here.

Arhhh! I hated the one-way bond. I sighed and broke away from Adrian. He looked up from my neck, confused. "What's the matter, Lil Dhampir?" He was confused big time. Just a minute ago I was so into the make-out session and now...well I'm pissed, and he could see that. "Lissa was talking to me and wants us to go over to her place." He sighed. He always did this when we were interrupted, because, really, the only time I was in his room was Saturday's and Sunday's. We didn't have sex or anything, because I wasn't ready and he knew it would be my first time. So we just had really hot make-out sessions. "Why?" He asked, with annoyance in his voice. I kissed his pouted lips, and laughed when he tried to grab me and pull me close to him. "I don't know, she told me that in the end I was going to end up there." I was so going to kill her.

"Fine, I will go, but you have to promise me that your going to spend the night here." He said with hope in his voice."She can't have you all the time." He whined. I laughed. He never showed anyone this side of him the playful, childish side.

"Of cousrse, come on, she is already yelling at me." He grabbed his wallet,phone and keys from his bedroom and then pulled me towards the door. 5 minutes later, we were at Lissa's door, I walked in...and I came to see a really ugly sight. I didn't know they were going to be half naked on Lissa's bed, I blocked her through the bond because I didn't want to hear her nagging. I walked up to them, because they didn't notice, and grabbed Christian, who was on top of her, by the collar and dumped him on the floor, before he noticed who it was. "What the fuck, Rose?" he yelled when he saw it was me. I laughed at him and saw Adrian from the corner of my eye who was having a laughing fit at the sight in front of him. I started talking to Lissa who was blushing like hell. "What do you want, Lissa? I was in a very hot make-out session, when you decided to interrupt." I said, giving her a annoyed look.

Straight away she started boucing on the bed."Oh my god, Rose! You will have no idea where we are going to go for the next week." She squealed. By now she was full on her feet jumping up and down on the bed. "Let me guess? To Queen Bitch, at Court." For a while now, Queen Bitch has been visiting here and talking to Lissa. God, I hated it. Where Lissa went, I went too. Lissa stopped jumping up and down now and was looking at me if I was crazy. "No, Rose. We are going to go to our beach house." Oh my god, now I was excited and jumping up and down on the bed, too, with Lissa. I loved the beach house. Since we were little, we called it our beach house, then one day Lissa's parents said that it was ours and would be under our name when we to turn 18.

"Are you serious? I love that place!" I squealed. I looked at the boys as if they were crazy. Now Eddie and Mia were here with us. They just shook there heads when they walked in."Why aren't you excited?" I asked the rest of the gang, I was confused. Who wouldn't love that place.

"Because it is just a beach house." Christian said, annoyed that we were sqealing. I shook my head. He really needed to get out sometimes and not stay cooped up in his bedroom or Lissa's. "No, it isn't. With me there, it isn't just a beach house, Christian." I said to him, as if he had something wrong with him."Come on everybody get packed and come back up here within a hour." Lissa told everyone.

Adrian came up and wrapped his arms around my waist."Guess you won't be staying with me tonight." I laughed at him. He was such a child sometimes. God didn't he know there were bedrooms there. "Of course I am staying with you. You do know that there are bedrooms there." I laughed at him. He cleared his throught to get Lissa's attention." Who stays in who's bedroom, Cousin?" He asked. She thought about it for a minute. I could guess what she was thinking. Probably a girls night and a boys night or a couple night. "Every couple to one bedroom." She said, She looked around the room and then her eyes focused on me."Come on, we need to get our stuff packed. Oh, and mia do you want to join us? Some girl time, to, you know, talk about all the bad things our boyfriends do."

"Hell yes!" I yelled before Mia could get a word in. Adrian turned me around in his arms, and looked at me in the eye, with a fake shocked face.

"What did I ever do, Lil Dhampir?" He asked, "I give you what you want. Never argue, like some couples, and never disappoint." He winked with the last comment. I blushed and smacked him in the arm lightly. "Nothing, it is just fun to get some dirt on Sparky." He laughed at that and leaned down to brush his lips to mine. "Get a room, Rose!" Christian yelled. I was so going to make this fun for him then. I grabbed Adrian and pushed him on the bed and straddled him. His hands on my waist, mine around his neck. He moaned into my mouth. I smiled against his lips, then his lips started to go down my neck. "Rose!" someone yelled and grabbed me and pushed me away from Adrian. I growled, no one ever does that when I am enjoying myself.

Then I saw it was Christian. He was so going to learn that payback was a bitch. I tackled him to the ground then kicked him in the nuts. He didn't even see me coming. Adrian and Eddie were having a laughing fit and Mia was trying not to laugh, but a small giggle excaped her lips. "Don't ever do that again, Fireboy. Otherwise it will be worse." I said, while he groaned on the floor.

"Rose, you shouldn't have done that." Lissa chastised me through the bond. I laughed. I couldn't give a shit about him.

"Why, Lissa? You two were all over each other when we walked in, and plus every night I have to put up with that." I asked annoyed. Seriously, every night they were at it.

"Rose! How could you go into my head? Espeacially when we are doing that kind of thing." It wasn't my fault. I was like every other normal person, and was asleep at 2:30 in the morning.

"Hey, I was like every other person at 2:30 in the moring asleep and plus I can't stay awake all night and wait for you two to finish." By the end she was blushing so bad. I was so not going to apologize for this. I was telling the truth. "Sorry Rose, we will try and cut out." She apologized with sincerity in her voice. Adrian then decided to speak up."Yeah I can't have my girl tired every weekend, because of you. You know, that is quite annoying. Every freaking weekend she makes me stay up all night. But the advantages are good, because all we do is make out like we were before."

I can't believe he said that."Don't worry, babe. We won't be anymore." He was shocked I said that. His eyes were wide and his jaw nearly hitting the floor. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his waist, while everyone else was laughing at him. His arms extinctively went around my waist, so I turned around and saw that Eddie and Mia were having a moment. After they were done, I started making fun of Eddie."Hey, Castile, You remember when you did me last night. Was I better than Mia?" I joked. He looked shocked. Adrian growled at him...and Mia stood in front of him with her hands on her hips.

He started stuttering. I didn't know that Eddie would ever fall under a girls glare. I tried a week ago and it didn't work...He laughed at me and walked off. So he got punishment...Which was him with one eyebrow. I was laughing so hard that day. After he got the explanation out to Mia that I was joking, I was on the floor with tears streaming down my face.

After I calmed down, the boys decided to leave, and give us some girl time, but before they all gave there girlfriends a kiss.

An hour later we were at the front gates with 3 huge suitcases for us girls and 3 tiny ones for the Dumb-ass boys that we call our boyfriends.

We were half-way there when me and the boys wanted to get something to eat from McDonald's. We all piled out of the car, with Alberta, Stan, and some other gardians that I didn't know, and into McDonald's, to eat. Me and the boys were stuffed after we ate. Lissa and Mia didn't eat one thing, they just looked at us as if we were pigs...Well we were, but still.

We all piled into the van, when I decided to make this little trip fun."Who wants to play Truth or Dare?" I shouted to everyone. All of them said their Yes's except Lissa." I am not playing with Rose. She is such a bitch in Truth or Dare, and you guys are going to die." We even asked the Gardians to play, but that said no, becuase they are on duty and it is a childish game.

"Come on, Liss. I'm not that bad." I said to her, trying to persaude her to play.

"Not that bad? Not that bad?" She mocked me, "Last time we played this, you got Claire Conta to burn all her clothers and give Jase Zeklo's a lap dance. Then another time you got 3 boys to make out." All the people in the car were looking at us, with their mouths' open.

"Ohk well maybe I get a little competitive, but you had to admit, she was being a bitch, so I thought she deserved payback, and I know that Jase loved the lap , and also the boys had to learn not to mess with me. I had there secrets, but they still tried to spread rumours about me, so I decided to play a little of Truth or Dare to give them payback for what they did." She shook her after a little persuasion some help from Christian and telling everyone that the game went for 2 and a half hours, she finally decided to play.

And the game began...

Halfway through the game it started to get boring it got a bit more interesting when Adrian decided to pick Lissa. "Truth or Dare, Cousin?" He asked with a devilish smirk on his face. She thought about it and I knew should would pick Truth, but this time she didn't. She picked Dare, which was so wierd for her. I will have to ask her about that later. "Dare." she said in a nervous voice. Adrian's eyes filckered between Lissa, Mia and me.

"I dare you to do a threesome make-out session with Rose and Mia." I was going to kill him for this! He can't do this to me. They are my two best friends.

"Can I still pick Truth?" She asked with hope in her voice. He shook his head and smirked in anticipation. Before anyone moved, I leaned towards Adrian and whispered in his ear, my lips brushing his ear,"Please don't make me do this Adrian." desperation clear in my voice. I so didn't want to make out with my two best friends. EW EW EW EW EW! I began kissing his neck and then mved up, towards his lips. He moaned. "Please, Adrian. I promise, I can make it up to you." He moaned again when my lips made contact with his.

"Fine, but how are you going to make it up to me?" He asked. I smirked at him. He thought he can ge tinformation like that out of me.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out." I whispered in a sexy voice. He shuddered when my hand traveled down his chest. I think that very soon, I might be able to fully give myself over to him.

"Girls, I just got us off the hook." They squealed with delight. I sighed in content, I have the perfect boyfriend, the bestest friends ever and soon I am going to be a Gardian. Everything I ever wanted.

"Come on, everybody, get off, we're here. We all piled out and got ready to have the awesomest week ever. 


	3. Love Is Not Enough

**Hey every one! Thank you for all the reviews. I really appreciate them! Anyways onto the next chapter!**

* * *

It's been 5 days since we came to the Beach House. We plan to just have some time with our boyfriend/girlfriend for the last 2 days, since all of us have been together since we came. It has been great, all together, like a big family.

* * *

I was going to meet Adrian after lunch so we could talk and do things togther. I dressed in black skinny jeans, a white tank top that said in gold glittery wrting, "I'm Sexy & You Know It", with my black leather jacket and just black flats.I couldn't be bothered with high heels. I went down to have some lunch, when I heard moaning coming from Adrian's room. I was confused, why would Adrian have moaning coming from his room.

We decided instead of a couple to a room, to have every person to a room. I walked down the rest of the steps and knocked on the door. Nothing. Just the moaning got louder. I tried the door handle, it was open. I walked in and saw Adrian on top of a girl, with blond hair. How could he do that to me? Why would he? I was beyond furious, he said he loved me and now, here he was, on top of a girl. They didn't notice me, so I walked up to them, grabbed Adrian by the arm and dumped him on the floor, then grabbed the girl by the hair and yanked her up. Adrian then noticed it was me and started to stutter,"Rose it's not like you think it is. I promise. I was just...", he kept going on but I wasn't listening to him. I was so angry at him, he was going to pay for what he did. He was going to _suffer_.

"Oh, so your _not_ having sex with this whore? Adrian, you got lucky that I gave you a shot, and you ruined it. It is _so _over!"I growled, with my teeth clenched. I looked back at the girl in my hands that was trying to get away from me, then was that I noticed it was the maid, she was mine and Lissa's favourite maids' daughter. I threw her to the ground and pounced on top of her, and started punching her, I heard a satisfying crunch, when my fist made contact with her jaw. I stood up and looked at Adrian, I stalked towards him, he backed up towards the wall, but before he could go anywhere near the wall, I leapted towards him and started punching him, over and over.

The rest if the gang heard the noises and came up to see what was happening. Lissa and Mia both gasped at the sight in front of them: a girl, with only her a sheet wrapped around her body, holding her jaw and groaning in pain, and me on Adrian, continuously punching him in the face.

Eddie was tring to get me off Adrian, but I wasn't going to go anywhere just yet. Christian was trying to pull Adrian away, but I had my legs wrapped around his waist, tightly. I think I broke Adrian's jaw and nose. Finally, with the help of Lissa and Mia, they pulled me away from him. Christian pulled him away, but I tried to get out of their arms. They held onto me tightly. Lissa looked into my eyes',"Rose, calm down, everything is going to be fine." I had a weird feeling creep over me. Once she knew for sure I was calm, she looked away from my eyes. I was confused. Just then, I was angry and punching Adrian and now I am calm. Then I realized she used compulsion on me. Just before I had a go at her, she said,"I had, too. You were too upset."

I let her go for that one."Rose what happened?" Mia asked, Eddie still had my arms securely behind my back.

"I was walking past here, when I heard moans, so I came to check it out and that is what I saw." I growled at Mia. She looked over at the girl I had pointed out too. Lissa gasped, she had shock written all over her face.

"Karalynn, how could you? I have known you since you were 3. I never thought you would do such a thing." She gasped out, with horror in her eyes'.

She came over and hugged me. _I'm so sorry, Rose_,_ I never though he or she would do such a thing,_ she thought through the bond. I just gave her a small, sad smile and looked away."Can you let me go now, Eddie? I just want to be by myself." I was trying to hold back the tears, that I knew were coming. Eddie let me go, and hugged me. I started to sob into his shoulder. After Lissa, Mia and Christian gave me a hug, and me giving Adrian a final death glare, Eddie guided me up to my room. I knew Mia told Eddie to stay with me, until they got up here, but I didn't want company.

"Just go, Eddie." I whispered. He looked at my tear streaked face, and shook his head. Ever since Mason died, he thought it was his job to protect me, but it wasn't. I just jumped onto my bed and curled up into a ball and cried. Eddie came and wrapped his arms around me at one point, then I felt them being replaced by another set. I looked up, and saw it was Mia.

"I don't understand, Mia. He said he loved me, and then he cheats on me, with that whore," I said in a broken voice,"I thought it was going great. He was perfect. I was actually falling for him, then a couple days ago, I realized I loved him, I was going to tell him today, but then he goes and does something like this." She just looked at me with sympathetic eyes, then grabbed her phone and called some-one.

"Get up here, _NOW_!" She growled into the phone. Then two minutes later, the door opens, I look up from Mia's shoulder, and Lissa and Christian came in, then Adrian came through with Eddie behind him. I saw red around Adrian, the animal in me took over, and I lunged towards him. Eddie pulled him back and stepped in front. I couldn't stop my body and I hit Eddie right in the chest, he stumbled, but got his balance back quickly. We then started the battle. We both received kicks and punches, then out of now where, he lunged towards me and tackled me to the ground.

"Calm down, Rose. This ain't you. The darkness is getting to you. Think about Mason. I don't think he would want you trying to kill one of our friends, even though he didn't like him. Come on, Rose. Calm down." He said, but his voice broke. I then realized what I was about to do. I looked around and saw Lissa and Mia, both scared and nearly crying, and Christian holding a crying Adrian by the arms as he was struggling to get to me, with pain in his eyes. I wiggled out of Eddie's grip and ran to Lissa and Mia, and started crying."Get him out, please!" I sobbed in their arms.

"He isn't going anywhere, Rose. Not until you guys figure everything out." I stared at Lissa, with my mouth hanging open. How could she expect so much of me, when my mind was confused? After everything that has happened.

"I already have everything figured out, he was cheating on me and then when I was ready, he was going to use me and leave me when he gets tired and with a child. See that is what was going to happen. I should have listened to my mother when she said he would use me and leave me." I growled. I was shaking uncontrollably by now. "That is what would have happened. You guys don't get it. I am a Dhampir. A lowly, girl Dhampir. Every Royal Moroi man always has done this. Said to a Dhampir girl that they love them, then left them, with a child." I was on the floor by now, with tears streaming down my face, and Lissa and Mia's arms around me, once again.

Adrian spoke for the first time, with a broken voice,"Rose, I don't know what happened, and before you say anything, hear me out," He begged me, I did, just to hear his side, because I wanted to see how well he could lie to me, "I opened the door and that girl was there and then everything after that is just fuzzy. I don't know how, but everything goes blurry after that, then I just remember that you came and started the hitting and stuff." I laughed at the end. But it held no humour, at all.

"Wow, I never heard a more pathetic lie, guys." I looked over at Lissa, "Can you ask if we can stay 2 extra days, instead of going back on Sunday, Liss?" She just nodded.

Christian put his arms around Lissa and whispered something in her ear. With that they left the room after saying goodbye and telling me to come down for dinner.

"Eddie, can we train?" I asked, I really needed to blow of some heat.

"Yeah, sure. I will meet you down there, okay?" He left and it was only Mia, Adrian and myself.

"Mia, could you please leave, I want to speak to Rose." Adrian spoke softly to Mia. I saw Mia nod from the corner of my eye. I heard the door close, signaling that she had left.

"Rose, please look at me, let me explain. Well, I can't really explain but, it wasn't a lie. I just found that girl at the door and then after that everything goes fuzzy. I do lo-," I cut him off, I couldn't take it. He couldn't say that he loved me, because I know that it would make me melt.

"JUST GO, ADRIAN! I _HATE_ YOU! YOU JUST CHEATED ON ME, AND NOW YOU WANT TO SAY "_I LOVE YOU_!" I screamed at the top of my voice. I had tears all over my cheeks, they were dripping down my chin.

"I know you love me, Rose! I have seen how red your aura goes when you look at me, or I say _I love you_! I have seen it for the last 3 days." He spoke in a hard icy voice.

I knew he was right, but I tried to deny it,"No, I don't love you. I hate you, and plus, how could I fall in love, when it has only been, _what_, 3 weeks." I knew I was in love with him, and he knew I was in love with him, but after what he did...I don't think I would be able to forgive him, even though I love him. "Adrian, I don't think love will be enough for me to be able to forgive you. You said you loved me and there wouldn't ever be someone else that would measure up to me. But I guess she did." I said softly, tears tumbling down, again.

"I am telling you, Rose. I don't know what happened. She was at the door and then everything is fuzzy from then, until these past 2 hours, that have been the worst 2 hours of my life." He said with a voice filled with pain. I looked at the Emerald Green Eyes' I have fallen in love with, and knew that I had to let go. I walked up to him, and reached up to his face and traced his lips, jaw, nose and eyes, ran my hand through his soft, silky hair and tried to memorize it, because I knew it would be the last time.

I reached up onto the tips of my toes and softly kissed his lips for the last time. He just held my face in his hand, then I pulled back, my face drenched from tears, his as well. I think he understood it would be our last time. He reached forward and traced my lips, jaw, nose and eyes, then he ran his hand through my hair. He leaned forward and kissed my cheek, then, walked out.

* * *

I cried for what seemed like hours, I blew off training with Eddie. I think they realized what had happened. They didn't come up, for which I was grateful of.

Some where in between all my crying, I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up early. I looked over and saw it was 9:00 A.M. I got up, took a shower and got dressed like a zombie and went down stairs for breakfast.

When I made it down there, I saw every one was there, including Adrian. They all looked up except for Adrian, and smiled with sympathy in their eyes. I just continued to make my breakfast, which was cereal. I grabbed my bowl and looked for a seat, then saw that the only one available was the one next to Adrian. Lissa saw, _Rose, sit here, I'll sit there_. I just shook my head and walked over there and sat down. I didn't even eat my breakfast, just played with it, from the corner of my eye, I could see Adrian just playing with his food, as well.

Then, that Karalynn girl came over and started to speak to Adrian,"Are you busy tonight, Adrian?" she asked in a high soprano voice, running her hand up and down Adrian's arm. I could strangle that girl...to death. He ripped his arm away from her and growled. She looked shocked at first, but then said in a sickly sweet voice,"Oh, your still upset about that _slut_. I can help, if you want." That did it. I lunged from my seat, and took her to the ground with me. Her head slammed as it made contact with the tiled floor. I punched and kicked her, until I felt someones' arms around my waist, they felt familiar but I couldn't remember whose they are because the darkness was getting to me. They kissed just under my ear and whispered,"Rose, calm down. Please! Don't hurt her. I will take of her later. Please calm down." Once I heard this voice, I calmed down straight away.

"I'll take her up to the room." The person said to everyone else. They lead me up to my room and placed me down on the bed, then crouched down in front of me. I then focused on who it was, but I couldn't because of all the tears that were in my eyes', clouding my vision. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. Then I saw who it was...Adrian.

"YOU CAN'T JUST KISS AND TOUCH ME WHEN YOU WANT! GET OUT! GO BACK TO YOUR WHORE DOWN THERE!" I shrieked at him. He looked at me, and I saw his eyes were clouded by agony, regret and tears. He got up, from in front of me and left, with out a word.

* * *

I didn't come out all day. They all left me alone. A couple times during the day, I heard the door next to me slam closed and I heard a few "What the fuck do you want?'s". I knew that it was from Adrian's bedroom, because his was the only one next to mine.

I didn't go to dinner or lunch. I just cried. Cried until numbness, once again, took over my body and mind. I was pleased that I didn't have to feel the pain anymore, and with that, sleep took me over.

* * *

I knew I would have to make an appearance today, since they would get worried. So I got dressed in a pear of black sweat pants and a black tank top, then went to breakfast. Once I made it down there, I noticed everyone was there. I ignored all conversations around me and stared at the walls. I didn't touch the food that was made. Once everyone started talking about going to the beach, Adrian got up and left.

"Rooooose," Both, Lissa and Mia whined,"Come on, it will be fun if you come. If your not there it won't be fun, it will be boring." Oh god, I didn't want to go at all, and I wasn't going to go. Finally, they left the kitchen and left me, to go to the beach. I sat there for a while, then decided to go to the bedroom.

I was halfway up the hall when Adrian came out of his room, I just moved to the side and continued my way to my bedroom. I felt his gaze on my back until I made it into my bedroom.

After hours of laying on my bed and staring at the ceiling, there was a knock at the door. I got up and answered it, thinking it was Lissa, but i was far from right...it was Adrian. I started to close the door when he stuck his foot out, before the door could close. I sighed. I turned around but before I could get far he grabbed my wrist, spun me around and pulled me into his arms.

Before I could react, he captured my lips in his. I wanted to pull back, but I couldn't. My mind wanted one thing, but my body and heart wanted the other. His grip on my waist tightened, then finally he pulled back from the passionate kiss and let me breath. He kissed me once, twice and a third, but halfway through the third the door opened to reveal a very shocked Lissa and Mia.

* * *

**Thank you guys, for reading! Hoped you enjoyed it! Tell me what you think, Good? Bad? Crappy? Alright?**

**Peace,**

**Lil.D**


	4. AN: So Sorry! :::

Lil. ,

Okay guys, I know it has been nearly 3 weeks. So sorry this is not an update! A lot has happened and my grandmother came home from the hospital a couple days ago and I have a couple assignments that are due so soon! SO SORRY:(:(:( But I plan on UDing by friday and I am going to make it extra looong!

.xox

P.S. So sorry!


	5. UmIt's Not What It Looks Like, At All

**Okay guys, I know I said Friday and it has been a week, but I lost my USB then I found it on Monday, because my friend found it at school, then I got this huge virus in my laptop and it wont go, so I'll UD soon, because I am using my friends laptop right now, so I should UD soon. I AM SO SORRY! :(:(:(**

**Anwyais,**

**Enjoy:) & REVIEW! :):):)**

* * *

Oh, god. Where am I? I looked around. Nothing, but blackness. I walked for what seemed like days, but probably only minutes. I couldn't get out of here, no matter which direction I walk. Only thing I remember before this was a girl, who came to the door. Nothing else.

-Flashback-

I looked at the clock on the bed side table, it was 9:30. _I better get up for breakfast_, I thought.

I decided to wear a light green polo shirt with a pair of khaki's. I headed for the door, but before I could get there, it opened to reveal a girl. She stepped into the room, closed the door and turned towards me, she pulled out a black little bag and opened it, when she did that, green stuff came out of it...then all I could remember was seeing everything go black.

- End Of Flashback -

I called out for everybody, but no one answered. I sometimes would see a image flash up, but I couldn't make out what it was because it was to far away. But soon after I saw a white door. OI was confused...seriously. Why would there be a white door out in no where? I decided to check it out, when I opened it, all the blackness got sucked into it and I was the only thing left.

I felt some one grip my arm and throw me to the ground. I looked up at the person and saw it was Rose. Wow, she looked really pissed off. What did I do? I looked at the girl in her hands and I look of confusion swept over me. Then I noticed I only had on a pair of black boxers on and the girl, I saw at the door, only had a pair of lace panties on. I looked around and saw that clothes were thrown everywhere.

I started to explain to her,"Rose, it is not like you think it is. I promise. I was just...," I kept going on, until I noticed she wasn't listening to me, so I stopped.

She glanced at me and started to speak to me, in an ice, cold voice,"Oh, so your not having sex with this whore behind my back? Adrian you got lucky I gave you a shot, and you ruined it. It is so over!" She growled the last part at me. I can't believe it. Yeah, I know I got she just dumped me... She looked back at the maid, and threw her to the ground and jumped on top of her and started punching her over and over, then finally got up when she heard a crack that sounded like she broke her jaw. Once she stood up, she looked up at me and stalked towards me, I backed up towards the wall, petrified of what she will do to me, but she pounced on top of me and threw me to the ground and punched me over and over. The pain was so bad. I think she broke my nose and jaw.

I heard everyone coming up to see what the grunts and groans and screaming are coming from up here. Christian and Eddie tried to pull us apart but Rose latched onto me with her legs around my waist and I knew that she wasn't going anywhere just yet. Finally Eddie got her off me, with the help of Lissa and Mia. Christian dragged me back near the door and gripped my arm in case Rose tried anything. Rose was started struggling in their arms, but I think Lissa used compulsion on her, but I wasn't sure because my focus was on Rose.

Eddie had her arms behind her back so she wouldn't try anything. Mia went up to Rose and started questioning,"Rose, what happened?" She looked around.

She growled out her explanation,"I was walking past her, when I heard moans,"She was trying to hold back tears when saying this last,"so I came to check it out and that is what I saw," She pointed over to the girl on the bed. I was so confused, questions were running through my head;How did this happen? How did I get in bed with her?Why would I do that? Why was everything black when this was happening?

Lissa looked at the girl, and, I think, noticed who she was. I am glad because I sorta wanted to know who she is as well. "Karalynn, how could you," Lissa said, she had shocked expression on her face, guess she was close to her,"I have known you since you were 3. I never thought you would do such a thing," her eyes' flickered towards me, but no one saw, when I looked into her eyes' all I could see was disgust towards me.

she hugged Rose, Rose just gave her a small sad smile then looked away. "Can you just let me go, Eddie? I just want to be by myself." He let her go and hugged her. After everyone gave her a hug and she gave me a final _look_, Eddie took her up stairs to her bedroom.

Then finally, the 21 questions came. I answered all of them. Only Lissa believed I wouldn't do such a thing because she saw in my aura, that I was confused, madly in love and angry...at myself, that is. Christian Nearly set me on fire and Eddie tackled me to the ground, but was pulled off of me before anything happened.

* * *

************

**A/N: I am just going to go to the end of their conversation where it is just them two**

* * *

I asked Mia to leave. I wanted to talk to Rose without everybody listening.

"Rose, please look at me, let me explain. Well, I can't really explain but, it wasn't a lie. I just found that girl at the door and then after that everything goes fuzzy. I do lo-," but she wouldn't let me continue, she cut me off.

"JUST GO, ADRIAN! I _HATE_ YOU! YOU JUST CHEATED ON ME, AND NOW YOU WANT TO SAY "_I LOVE YOU!" _Wow! That hurt. I was so angry, because I know that she loves, but she won't tell me and its true. And I do love her!

"I know you love me, Rose! I have seen how red your aura goes when you look at me, or I say _I love you_! I have seen it for the last 3 days." Her face showed how shocked she was, then after a second she put her mask up, that Guardians learn to do so well.

"No, I don't love you. I hate you, and plus, how could I fall in love, when it has only been, _what_, 3 weeks." How could she think that she could hide this from me? Seriously, has she forgotten that I see Auras'?

"Adrian, I don't think love will be enough for me to be able to forgive you. You said you loved me and there wouldn't ever be someone else that would measure up to me. But I guess she did." She had tears raining down from her eyes, falling onto her cheeks. I couldn't tell anybody how I felt for that moment. It was to much. I would have _loved_ to die, a very,_ very_ slow death, and painful, over this any day.

"I am telling you, Rose. I don't know what happened. She was at the door and then everything is fuzzy from then, until these past 2 hours, that have been the worst 2 hours of my life." Couldn't she the truth in my words...the honesty...the pain...How could this happen? The pain? The faults and mistakes? How could I have done this? To me...To her?

She walked towards me and reached up to my face and traced every feature...Over my eyes...My nose...My lips...My everything...Dragged her hand through my hair...She reached up and softly touched her lips to mine, and I knew this was the last time. Tears came down my face, and this was the first time I cried in my life since I was 9. I raced forward and did the same to her...I traced every feature of her face, and ran my hand through her hair. I leaned forward and kissed her cheek, then walked out...

* * *

I just sat...and looked at my wall...all night, until sleep took me over.

* * *

I went down for breakfast, but didn't say anything to anybody. They didn't ask questions, stare or do anything unusual, they just said "Hi" and continued with their conversation.

Rose cam down for breakfast, about 10 minutes after I did and made her breakfast and looked for a seat...but the only one was next to me. I saw she shook her head and head in my direction and sat down. I didn't eat my food, I played with it. She did as well. Well until that girl came and started to take me to bed with her. "Are you busy tonight, Adrian?" She ran her hand up higher on my arm, I nearly ripped her hand off when I took my arm away from her, she looked shocked when I growled at her. But _still_ continued...Seriously? Did she know what was good for herself?"Oh, your still upset about that _slut_. I can help, if you want." _Eeeeeeeeew_! And that did it for Rose! That girl was off the ground and thrown down, being punched and kicked, over and over.

I finally wrapped my arms around Roses waist and pulled her off. I knew if I kissed her it would calm her down heaps, but I didn't want to do that, but I had to, so I kissed her gently just under her ear, and whispered, "Rose, calm down. Please! Don't hurt her. I will take of her later. Please calm down." She obviously calmed down when she heard it was my voice trying to calm her.

"I'll take her up to her room," I said to everybody else, as I guided her up to her room. I sat her down on her bed and crouched down in front of her, but she couldn't see my face because of all the tears running down her face. She finally saw who it was, and was angry.

"YOU CAN'T JUST KISS AND TOUCH ME WHEN YOU WANT! GET OUT! GO BACK TO YOUR WHORE DOWN THERE!" She all but let the world know. Tears were in my eyes, that whore wasn't _mine_, but _she _was. I looked at her one last time with regret and agony and tears in my eyes, then left, with out saying anything.

* * *

I stayed in my bedroom after that. After about an hour, I heard a knock on my door. I went to see who it was, it might have been Rose, but I doubted it. "What the fuck do you want?" Was the words taht came out of my mouth when I saw who it was, it was the bitch that made Rose break up with me. I slammed the door in her face and went back to staring at the wall. It happened at least 5 times until she didn't come up again.

* * *

I went down for breakfast the next morning. I didn't eat once again, but then everybody started talking about going to the beach, so I went back up to my room, but I could feel Rose, stare at my back. I could here Rose making excuses about why she didn't want to go, but they were persistent, but she finally got away. I was coming out of my room when Rose was on her way up to her room. She just moved aside and continued, I just stared at her until she was behind her bedroom door.

I continued my way down to the feeders, then after I was done, went back to my room. After about 2 hours, I decided I was going to talk to Rose. So thats what I did. When I knocked, she was shocked to see me, but then started to close the the door, I stuck my foot out and she just walked away, leaving the door open. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to me, then attacked her lips. I kissed her 3 more times, before the door opened...to Lissa and Mia.

* * *

**I am so sorry! I'll try and UD soon! I hope this virus will go soon! Anwais I hope you liked it and Review for me. I should UD in about a week either on Saturday or Sunday! Not sure yet :):):) Anywais REVIEW!**

**Peace,**

**.xox**


	6. AN I'm Sorry But It's Important

Hey Guys, I am going to update soon because my brother got the virus out like today :):):) But can you please read a friends story called Aftermath by Girl-on-sunshine. Her story is great and I want her to get more readers. So could you guys please look at her story, its great! and review please :):):) Take a shot and try her story :)

Sooooo sorry about this and because its not an update but should have one up by tommorrow or monday, tuesday max! Any one have any ideas, please PM me or tell me in a review :):):)

Peace,

Lil.D


	7. AN: Everybody Im So Sorry

Hey Everybody,

Okay everone, I know its been about 9 months since i updated, but for this whole nine months, i have been trying to think of ideas, this story hasnt been going the way i wanted to, and i have NOO ideas, at all. This story its totally different to the way the outline of this story was. So I'm sorry everybody, but I think im done with this story, and im not going to continue, but im goin to start a new story and have a better outline of the story this time. So if you guys have the time, please check it out, it should be up in about two or three weeks, and the new story is going to be WAY better than this one :). And I am REALLY sorry, but hopefully you guys can check out the new story and stick with that.

Thanks everybody for the support and sticking by me :)

Peace

TomBoy

XxXoOo


End file.
